A New Way
by rynni is happy
Summary: Castle and Beckett meet under different circumstances. What differences will there be in their relationship? Castle/Beckett. Random, probably going to be a threeshot, I don't know. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo, Castle lovers! I have a new threeshot for you!**

**I have had this idea in my head for a while and I am just now finally sitting down and typing it out. Basically, it's a new way that Castle and Beckett meet. **

**Sorry if this seems a little OOC because it seemed like it did to me, but I didn't really want to go back and change it. I'm just lazy. I also noticed that some parts might not have made sense, so if you need explaining, just ask. **

**I, sadly, do not own this amazing show known as Castle. The lucky one who does, which is not me, is the amazing Mr. Andrew Marlowe. Which is not me. **

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Martha said, walking into the room.

"Mother, it's the afternoon," her son, Rick Castle, pointed out, taking his eyes off his laptop and novel for a second.

"Is it? I was out with a new guy last night." She made a drink and sat down on the couch, pulling out a magazine.

"Oh, here we go again," Rick sighed and turned around. "What's his name this time? What show is he starring in? What does he do? Sing? Dance?" Rick really didn't want to know all this stuff, but he knew that if he didn't ask about the new guy he would be hearing about him while he was trying to write.

Or attempting to write. Since he killed off his main character, Derrick Storm, he had had no inspiration at all. Gina was starting to descend upon him, waiting for a new manuscript.

"He's not like the usual men I date; he's more quiet. And as far as I know, he doesn't sing or dance or act or anything." Martha put down her magazine and faced Rick, who had confusion etched into his features.

"Then why are you around him? He's not really your type."

"Oh, nonsense, Richard. I'm allowed to try new kinds of guys. Just like you should do. I know that you're deeper than all those blonds you pick up at your launch parties put together," Martha said.

"Thank you, Mother, I always need you to pay more attention to my love life than yours," Rick said, getting up to find some food. "So what's his name?"

"Jim. I met him at the coffee shop and we just sat down and started talking. Sat there for at least an hour or two. He has a daughter a few years younger than you."

Rick groaned. "Mother, please do not set me up with her. I will meet her sometime and then I'll decide if I want to take her out. By the way, what does she do?"

Martha grinned at the abrupt change in subject. "This is actually funny. Her job is like yours, but she has the real life version."

He did a perfect spit take. "She _murders people?"_

"No, she's on the other end of the killings. She's a homicide detective," Martha said, rolling her eyes at her son's first assumption.

"Ah. Now tell me: when you and this Jim were talking, did you just talk about your kids? Namely, me?"

"No Richard. We talked about things other than our kids."

He let out his breath, which he seemed to have been holding.

"Such as, our kids' jobs—"

Rick's eyes widened, he didn't like people that talk about him when he wasn't there. He was okay with his book fans talking about him, you know, publicity, but he didn't like it when someone close to him, like his mother or daughter or two ex wives talked about all his embarrassing secrets.

"—and how both of us have kids but either of us have a spouse…come to think of it, Richard, you could've joined that conversation," Martha joked, smiling.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome. Jim and Kate are coming over tomorrow, so I expect you to find Alexis and have both of you be on your best behavior."

Martha and Rick stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. "Isn't it Alexis that's supposed to tell us that, Mother?" Rick said. "We're always on our best behaviors."

"What's Alexis telling you?" Alexis asked, walking down the stairs.

"To be on our best behaviors for when Mother brings her new man over tomorrow," Rick said to his daughter.

"And his daughter, dear, don't forget the daughter that you were going to take on a date." Martha laughed.

"Oh, he has a daughter, Dad? And what would her name be?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Kate," Martha said.

"Are you actually going to take her on a date?"

"I haven't actually said that, no," Rick said.

"But you will, darling. Jim showed me a picture and she is beautiful. Clear your evenings for dates with her."

"Okay, Mother. Hey, what happened to Jim's wife?"

Martha looked up, puzzled, from the magazine that she had picked up again. "He didn't say. There was a picture of her in his wallet, though; I saw it when he showed me the picture of Kate. So I think that she either left him and he still loves her, or she died."

* * *

**Ugh so I just reread that and it seemed a lot better in Word when I wrote it. But pay no attention to the girl in the corner, critiquing her writing. Just review please!**

**I shoud have the next part up tomorrow. Which, incidentally, is the Caskett kiss that we have all been waiting for! Can't wait!**

**Rynni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am sitting here eating my crackers and drinking my orange juice and I am happy. Not that I have homework, but I'm happy that THE KISS IS TONIGHT!AHHHHHH!**

**I do not own the Castle show or characters, but I sure would like to.**

* * *

That evening, the loft was looking very clean. Rick and Alexis had spent a little time spiffing it up, something that they didn't normally do. But since Jim was different than Martha's other guys, they tried something new.

But, if Rick was willing to admit it to himself, he wanted this Kate to have a good impression of him and his family.

Martha, Rick, and Alexis sat down at the table and had only been waiting for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Martha got up to answer the door and she came back with a tall, kind of thin guy with graying hair that Rick assumed was Jim.

"Richard, Alexis, this is Jim Beckett. Jim, this is my son Richard and his daughter, Alexis," Martha said. Then she walked over to her seat and was about to pull out her chair, but Jim beat her to it and pulled it out for her.

Nice, Rick thought. A gentleman. He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Hello, Jim. We've heard lots about you and your daughter."

"I've heard a few things about you too, Richard, and Kate will be joining us later; she couldn't leave work as early as I could." Jim sat down in his chair after pulling Martha's out for her.

"Please call me Rick, only Mother calls me Richard," Rick said.

"Okay. And it's nice to meet you too, Alexis. Martha tells me that you are the adult here."

Alexis grinned shyly. "You could say that."

Then the doorbell rang again. "That must be Kate," Jim said.

"Excuse me," Rick said, getting up to answer the door. When he did, he saw one of the most effortlessly beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long, shiny brown hair that curled naturally and piercing green eyes, which she was now using to glare at him.

"I'm Kate Beckett and I'm supposed to be here for dinner with my dad and his new lady?" she said impatiently. Apparently someone had pissed in her cheerios this morning.

Rick snapped out of his ogling and said, "Hello, Kate, I'm Rick Castle and I'm your father's new lady's son."

She seemed to realize that she hadn't been very nice, because her face softened and she started talking softer. "I am so sorry that I was kind of snappy, it's just that we're in the middle of a case and it's all dead ends. I have no leads."

"Oh, that's right, you're the homicide detective."

She nodded. "Yeah. And you're the writer. Can I come in?"

He let her through the door. "So you're familiar with my writing. Are you one of those fangirls that come to my signings and throw your—"

"No. I only know who you are because my mom…was a fan and your books helped me through a difficult time in my life." She hung her coat up on the hanger that he handed her and walked over to the table.

Rick followed her, sensing that she would not talk anymore about her mom or the difficult time.

"Hey, Katie," Jim said.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted back.

"This is Martha Rogers, her son Rick, and his daughter, Alexis," Jim said, pointing each person out in turn.

"Hello, I'm Kate Beckett, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, we hadn't really started anything yet," Martha said.

Kate and Rick sat down at the table and Kate couldn't help noticing that he pulled out her chair for her, displaying a polite side, something that she didn't pick up when he was talking to her about his writing.

* * *

At the end of the meal, Kate pulled Jim off to the side. "Dad, I was talking with Esposito and he said that they had found something on Mom's case," she whispered.

Rick saw that she had pulled her dad away, and her couldn't help but hear her whisper. It wasn't very quiet. What did she mean by her mom's case?

"Katie, she was murdered twelve years ago. Don't you think that they would've found it already if there was anything to find?" Jim asked.

Rick gasped. That's what happened to her mom! That's why she said her mom _was _a fan of his books; and that must be what the difficult time in her life was. That's probably why she became a homicide detective, too.

After all. Everyone knows that beautiful women her age become lawyers.

* * *

**Ooooooo he knows! Did you see that coming? I did. **

**Review please! Only like four more hours till Castle!**

**Rynni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, who saw last night's Castle and the kiss? I did! I was mad that they didn't seem to acknowledge it at all though. It was just like they had finished a regular case. Which it was, I know, but they had to have felt something, right? I was sure that they had actually started making out, but sadly they were just acting. Sigh. **

**I do not own Castle, because if I did, Castle and Beckett would be together and making little Caskett babies right now. **

* * *

Rick was done cleaning up dinner, but this Kate Beckett intrigued him, so he acted like he wasn't done to be around her.

She had been a great guest, always polite and talkative, but he really started understanding her and Jim a little better once he heard their conversation about Jim's wife.

He stood pathetically off to the corner as Kate picked up her coat and got ready to go. Summoning up all his courage, he walked over to her. "Hey Kate, I was wondering—"

Her phone buzzed. She glanced at the number and sighed. "Rick, can this wait a second? I have to take this."

He nodded, but she was already flipping open her phone. "Beckett," she said, switching to work mode easily, like she never left it.

"No way, it was the cousin? I told you, Esposito. I knew his alibi was stupid. No…you need me to come in _now?_ Why? Oh, fine. Give me a half an hour. I'll be there!"

She threw her phone into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I have to go interrogate some idiot."

"Really? Can I come?"

She stood up from grabbing her phone, which had missed her pocket when she threw it, quickly. "Why? It's not going to be that interesting."

"I've always wanted to watch a real interrogation for my books. You know, research."

"You didn't get to when you were actually researching them?" She was putting her coat on now and Rick knew that if he was going to go with her he had to change her mind fast.

"No, I just watched lots and lots of cop shows and movies. Nobody wanted me to be there," he explained casually, as if he was talking about the weather, and not other peoples' feelings towards him.

"No. You can't come." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Why not?" Rick whined.

"Because I am not in a good mood and I just want to interrogate this obvious murderer and get home and sleep," she said curtly.

"At least let me give you a ride there. You did get a cab here, right?"

"Fine." Kate didn't even bother to wonder how he knew she rode in a cab. Some things are just better left unknown.

* * *

"Esposito, tell me he's here so I can leave," Kate said, walking into the precinct, Castle on her tail.

"He's in room one…..who's this, Beckett? Did you bring along a new boytoy?" Esposito was grinning and, thanks to his comment, Ryan was too.

"Guys, this is Rick Castle, he's just here because I needed a ride. Don't talk to him." She walked off to interrogation room one.

"So. Rick Castle. That sounds familiar, don't you think, Javi?" Ryan said.

"Now that you say that, it does ring a little bell…but I don't know where I heard it before…"

"I'm a mystery novelist," Rick jumped in. Ryan and Esposito just looked at him. "I write about murders and cops like you that solve them…" he trailed off.

"And what is Beckett doing, getting rides from you? She's never said anything about a Rick Castle before," Esposito said.

"We had dinner together with my daughter and mother and her dad. I wanted to watch an interrogation and she needed a ride, so gentlemen, I would like to know where room one is."

"It's down the hall on the left, but Beckett won't want you watching!" Ryan yelled to Castle, who was walking down the hallway.

He found the room off the interrogation room and was happy to learn that they actually did have one way mirrors. He leaned against the wall and started watching the interrogation before him.

"Tell me, Mr. Sanders, where you were Thursday night between ten and midnight, for real this time." Kate was standing and facing a shaggy haired man that needed a shave and less tattoos.

"I told you, lady, that I was at a party at my friend Bo's house!" the man Kate called Mr. Sanders cried.

"Yeah well, your friend Bo said that you called him to tell him that you had previous engagements and couldn't make it." She leaned back against the wall. "So it looks like your alibi just fell through and there was enough time between your 'late shift' and your 'rendezvous with a hot babe' to make it to Shelly's apartment and hit her over the head."

"I was just going over there to talk, you know? I just wanted to talk. I didn't know that she was going to start hitting me! She brought it on herself!"

Rick listened to the man's meager excuses and marveled at Kate. She had pulled the truth out of a man that looked like he should be living in alleys and smoking pot, even though Rick could plainly see that the man was watching her and looking at her body.

Rick knew that if he was a girl, he would not have been able to stand up to this guy. Heck, he was scared to stand up to this guy and he was a fully grown adult man!

Kate amazed him. Simple as that.

* * *

Rick got home that night later than usual since he had to drop Kate off at her apartment. He walked through the silent loft, dropping his keys on the table by the door, hanging up his coat. As he passed his study, his eyes pulled something out of the darkness.

As he stared at his laptop, he got hit by something that had deserted him earlier. Inspiration. He sat down to type, not getting up again until hours later. But it wasn't fruitless. He had a new book started, starring a new character named Nikki Heat.

But obviously he was going to have to do some research.

* * *

**Ummm, yeah. That's it. It's over. **

**Now, people, I got, what, two reviews for the last chapter? Three? Come on, I know you're out there, I want reviews! Please!**

**Rynni**


End file.
